


chopped up

by miniyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute?, chef!shownu, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyuk/pseuds/miniyuk
Summary: Hyungwon is nervous for his first TV guesting appearance and the host has to be the most gorgeous person he has ever seen.model!hyungwon and famous tv chef!hyunwoo





	chopped up

Chae Hyungwon is a highly-booked model with increasing popularity; the pictorial he did for a magazine and a candid picture of his charmingly sported pink hair has gone viral, making him a talk across the country for months. Despite having already been in the industry for quite long enough to not be considered as a rookie anymore, he has only gotten the time to shine after his new change of appearance and also his unexpected relation to famous MC of an idol variety show, Lee Minhyuk.

"With a face like yours on their screen, no one should complain about your lack of everything. Unless you plan to take over my show then please go away." Minhyuk has always been Hyungwon's go to, the only person he expects would understand his struggle about being a public figure, on his first public appearance. But there are moments like this where none of his advice would actually work on him; how the "be yourself" and "just relax" have never really work to help him relax and be himself when he is in front of the camera.

Hyungwon's first-ever TV appearance comes in the form of an invite for a fashion week special of a cooking show, one which is famous for its simple and healthy menus with ingredients that the chef homegrown himself, mostly known among pretentious moms, senior athletes, and idealistic homebodies alike. Meanwhile, the only show apart from cartoons and crappy soap operas -which has helped him live the lives through denied chances of going to interesting places or meet interesting people- that he can recall watching is the show that does recommendations of cool places to hang out where they only sell overpriced with cheap quality junk foods in a cozy area with bean bags as seats that almost tear into pieces from overworn.

After much contemplation, the weight of making his self introduced to the public makes itself known with how little he knows about basic mannerism/attitude as a public figure. Being a model does not really ask you to even speak out, Hyungwon thinks.

Posing in front of the camera may have always been his forte. Flying from one part of the world to another for photo shoots with another high-end models for high-end designers and brands have made him quite familiar with the flashing lights and a camera capturing his every moves, but actually being in front of it as himself instead of the ghost of a doll that he tries to possess proves to be a tough case.

It will be his first-ever appearance on public TV so it is humble to say he has no idea what he should do and is expected of him. Out of all or any offer that he expects to come his way, being invited to a cooking show was never one Hyungwon has ever imagined. He just cannot wait to get mushed into tiny cubes and covered in olive oil and mints or put together with asparagus, whether during or after the show.

Minhyuk, dear best friend Minhyuk has given him a full lecture on the night they met over chicken and beer (or cola for Minhyuk). "First of all, they will give you a script so you should know what to say and what will be talked about. And it’s a cooking show, for god’s sake, there should not be much to talk anyway." If anyone overheard their conversation, they would have thought Hyungwon was the irritating baby brother who kept asking the same question to his very educated older brother.

Hours since they met and the majority of the time is spent talking about Hyungwon's newbie worries; Hyungwon asking every minor stuff such as blinking to the camera and in return Minhyuk giving a half-assed answers. "Just. Don’t doze off.... I know what you are like," he said through chewing and moaning with a piece of chicken wing in his mouth.

"If you need a moment to think of answers, hums a little and show that you are thinking of something. Please try to have, or at least pretend, that you are interested in whatever is happening." and that's about the most that he could get from Minhyuk before they dozed off on the sofas in Hyungwon’s apartment with the light off the TV screen reflected on their lips covered in grease, and also blanket covering their happy tummy.

**********************************

Hyungwon walks into the studio with the facade of someone who knows what he is doing, which he absolutely does not, and he is close to pissing on his fitted dark brown slacks and black oxfords shiny to their soles. A staff greets him and leads him to the corner that must be intended for the guests. From that corner, he can swipe a look of the studio from one end to the other.

The studio that houses the kitchen is oddly clean and spacious, giving it the atmosphere of a fancy kitchen with some Michelin star team of chefs from afar, but when he takes a focused look he notices what could not be seen from the cameras' line of sight, paper bags and soil dirt or a stray chunk of an onion that the staff must have missed.

The corner itself has an L-shaped couch with a pretty long table scattered with snacks. Hyungwon stares at what lay before him as he sits down, there are bite-sized fruits in a bowl, granola bars, puddings, nuts, cattles of freshly brewed tea and coffee, and-

“Are they really making us have all this?” Hyungwon voices in a whisper to his manager by his side, who is currently busy with his tablet PC. He breathes out when he sees that he has lost a possible company to talk to. He then eyes around the room before his moment is caught by someone.

Hyungwon gets up to greet the director of the show in a polite bow. But before he can get anything in return, there is a rushed _come over here_ and then he proceeds to be dragged where the hassle of preparation is yet to stop.

A guy around his height is suddenly up in his face, he is not sure if he was pushed to him or the other way around. Hyungwon then goes to lower his gaze before he sees the built of the person before him, how he looks like he could tackle him and flew him off the horizon with just a brush of his pacific-wide shoulders. This person is gorgeous as hell.

“Hello! I’m Hyunwoo,” a sweet and deep sound slip past a pair of the most beautiful lips that Hyungwon has ever seen; a fair compliment coming from the model awarded as _Best (Most Kissable) Lips on the Planet_. “Or Shownu to the public,” the other flashed a wide smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Hyungwon has a hard time looking up at the pretty face with strong eyebrows but he collects enough of his sanity to shake the hand offered and gives a smile back, re-evaluating whether his own smile comes across as pure and genuine compared to what he gets. “I’m Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

He can feel the warmth radiating from the guy before him, Hyunwoo, it has a friendly ring to it. He finds himself lost in the host of the show's eyes before he is being snapped back with bursts of compliments, “You look really gorgeous today. I hope we can work well together.”

“O-oh yes. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> as u can tell by the mention of the pink hair that i had this sitting in my doc for a while now. the entire thing could actually be done as a one-shot but i still have not started on the rest so please have this ehe i hope by posting this i will have the motivation to continue soon. thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
